


[BruJay] The Young Pope

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Church, Background Relationships, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce is the Secretary of State, Father Bruce, Father Todd, Inspired by The Young Pope, Jason is the Pope, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, Minor Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Resurrected Jason Todd, Top Bruce Wayne, Vatican, 受到年輕教宗啟發, 教廷AU, 陶德神父
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 他記得看見自己的週身被天使包圍，他們說是來接傑森到天堂去的。他們伸出手，傑森便感覺自己飄了起來。恍惚間，他看見倒臥在血泊中的自己，還有一旁抱著他身體哭泣的提姆……他死了嗎？天使們說，是的，你已經蒙主寵召，天主要讓你與祂同行。傑森的心靈很平靜，他知道自己將要去的地方，只有溫暖與喜悅……天堂很美麗。他在那裡看見了紅髮的養母，他告訴她自己過得很好，她笑著摸摸傑森的頭，告訴他自己都在天上看著，現在他們終於團聚了。然而，他卻一夕之間被拉回了人間煉獄。潔白而明亮的天堂變成了布滿醫療儀器的昏暗病房，母親和藹的容顏變成了修女擔憂的臉，本來還穿著黑色司鐸服的他，現在換上了白色的病人服。身體的遲鈍與劇痛告訴著傑森，他回到了人間。不管是用什麼方式，他都神奇地回歸了人間。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	[BruJay] The Young Pope

傑森再度從惡夢中驚醒。

他強迫自己盯著天花板看，確認了古典壁畫上熟悉的聖人與天使而不是泛著螢光綠的岩壁以後，他的呼吸回歸平穩。這是第幾次從惡夢中醒來呢？他早已數不清了，很久之前他就已經不再計數。

就像他數不清那一天他到底被鐵撬打了幾次，疼痛與鮮血交織的視線讓他看不清鐵撬的揮打，觸覺？早已痛到失去了。眼前的豔紅，不知怎地就便成了螢光般的綠，等他回過神來，已經坐在教皇御攆上，身披華服，手戴珠寶，不再是先前一身素衣的主教。

以前的他是傑森陶德，現在是保祿七世。

可他原本只是個小司鐸，現在是他的養父布魯斯——教廷的國務卿樞機——的貼身助理。本來的他遠在美國——他們的故鄉——很少有機會跟他的三個兄弟還有他所敬愛的養父見面，因為他的三個兄弟都已經追隨父親遠遷他鄉；後來連他都被調到教廷了。一家五口再次團聚，這讓傑森的心又溫暖了起來，卻也同時擔憂。

快樂的是又能與家人團聚，憂心的是他必須隨時見到布魯斯。從小，布魯斯就是他的天，因為他的親生父母遺棄了他，布魯斯向他展開雙臂，讓他接受了教育，讓他過上了正常的家庭生活……當他發覺自己對養父無法克制的愛以後，他選擇成為神職人員，渴望藉由神的力量來幫助他，讓這把熊熊的火歸於平息。

高譚主教布魯斯韋恩被調去了教廷，傑森繼任了他的職位。這樣很好，他想，布魯斯在遠方，自己在家鄉，時間與距離也許會沖淡這份情感……然而他被調到了他的身邊。

與預期的不同，在梵諦岡的日子一切平穩順遂，平日裡只要替布魯斯處理一些事即可；可是國務卿不是一個容易的工作，布魯斯每天要處理的大大小小事情都很繁瑣。傑森偶爾會聽聞布魯斯的一些傳言，有時候還會看到布魯斯處理一些事務的手段……權力，那是權力，掌握了權力就能擁有力量，而布魯斯是教廷最有力量的人。

年邁的教宗垂垂老矣，早就幾乎無法負荷工作量，因此布魯斯才能夠掌握大權，外界都說國務卿樞機意欲爭奪教宗寶座。但是傑森看來，布魯斯只是極力維護教廷的一切罷了，他認識的布魯斯雖然喜歡掌控一切，但絕對不是心機重的人。傑森很想替他辯解，但身為養子的他，說的話又有誰會信呢？

教廷是一個很小的地方，謠言在這裡是一把利刃，他不願意見到布魯斯身上插滿刀，卻又恨自己無計可施。

他追隨著父親一同來到教廷的三個兄弟也都在梵諦岡生活著。他們之中，最年長的是迪克，他本來是馬戲團員，父母死於意外之後，成為布魯斯的第一個養子；提姆比他小一點，還是個高中生，他本來是家中的常客，直到他的父母死於意外以後，才成為布魯斯的第三名養子；年紀最小的是達米安，他是整個家族的共同秘密，他們為了布魯斯，至死都不會將這個秘密說出來。達米安是布魯斯在九年前的一場意外而有的，他的母親是刺客聯盟的領導人——惡魔之首的女兒，惡魔之女偏偏愛上了一名清心寡慾的司鐸，多麼諷刺。達米安在六歲那年被送了過來，布魯斯沒有多問，對方也沒有多說，達米安就這樣成為了第四個「養子」。

他們三個都仍然是俗世中人，不像他把自己奉獻給了天主。

由於提姆和達米安的都還未成年，所以迪克每天都要開車送他們到羅馬去上學，送完了他們，迪克就到咖啡店上班，下班時再把他們接回，日日如此。雖然環境跟高譚相去甚遠，但畢竟都還是孩子，適應力極強。提姆跟達米安都有語言的天分，很快就說得一口好義語，本來就有語言天賦的迪克也是如此。

日子就這樣悄然過去，一直到那天，迪克因為生病無法開車去接人，所以傑森就代勞了。接完達米安，才剛到提姆的學校門口就目睹了四名黑衣人要強拉提姆上車。傑森知道那是綁架，畢竟不管是國務卿抒機之子，又或是高譚首富之子，他們都是顯眼的目標。

傑森要達米安留在車上藏好並且報警，自己下車去救人。他是學過一些防身術的，而且體格夠壯，四個人對他而言並不吃力；然而事與願違，其中一個人拿了鐵撬朝他的後腦一擊改變了態勢。

也改變了他的人生。

他記得看見自己的週身被天使包圍，他們說是來接傑森到天堂去的。他們伸出手，傑森便感覺自己飄了起來。恍惚間，他看見倒臥在血泊中的自己，還有一旁抱著他身體哭泣的提姆……他死了嗎？天使們說，是的，你已經蒙主寵召，天主要讓你與祂同行。傑森的心靈很平靜，他知道自己將要去的地方，只有溫暖與喜悅……

天堂很美麗。

他在那裡看見了紅髮的養母，他告訴她自己過得很好，她笑著摸摸傑森的頭，告訴他自己都在天上看著，現在他們終於團聚了。

然而，他卻一夕之間被拉回了人間煉獄。

潔白而明亮的天堂變成了布滿醫療儀器的昏暗病房，母親和藹的容顏變成了修女擔憂的臉，本來還穿著黑色司鐸服的他，現在換上了白色的病人服。身體的遲鈍與劇痛告訴著傑森，他回到了人間。

不管是用什麼方式，他都神奇地回歸了人間。

等到他身體更好了以後，他發覺自己的「死而復生」被各地信徒奉為奇蹟，教廷內更有人主張他是聖人，因為他在死後三天復活了。傑森不清楚這是怎麼回事，他唯一確定的是，復活帶給他後遺症。他比以前更容易感到憤怒，而且看人看事的角度變得奇怪而負面；但這些都尚且能夠壓抑，最折磨他的是經常性的頭痛，一痛起來就好像再次經歷被鐵撬暴打的痛苦；這些都能靠止痛藥解決，但是他有時想要體驗真實的人生。

出院以後，傑森回到了住處休養，過了一段與世隔絕的平和日子。迪克白天還是會去羅馬上班，晚上才會回來陪他們，有時迪克會帶著羅馬的冰淇淋跟提拉米蘇回來給傑森，希望對他的頭痛有幫助，傑森很感謝迪克的體貼。他的兩個弟弟也都在宗座宮內陪著他，自從發生了那個恐怖事件，布魯斯便安排他們兩個在家裡學習。現在，他們每天都陪著傑森，有時傑森會加入他們，跟他們一起上課，他認為陪伴家人是最重要的事。

日子平和而且平淡，但算是愉快的。雖然頭痛已經不如剛醒的那段時間頻繁，但還是偶爾會發作。傑森認為這是天主給他的考驗，既然天主讓他復活，那麼考驗是一定有的。只是他仍然不了解天主的用意，為何將他接到天堂以後，又讓他重回凡間？

在外界的喧囂過後，傑森被提升為紅衣主教。他本來想要拒絕，但是為了布魯斯，他還是接受了。他希望他的養父最終能登上高位，這就會是他的報恩。他以為，如果天主讓自己回到人世，那就是賦予了他特殊的任務，而這任務，或許就是幫助布魯斯成為教宗。

然而他錯了。

天主並沒有打算讓他復活，他的復活是人為的。

他本來就覺得提姆變得奇怪，但是他想那是因為提姆目睹他被打死的過程，所以心中有陰影，卻沒想到提姆的怪異舉止是因為內心的愧疚。那天他告訴提姆，不管有什麼事情都可以告訴他，他是司鐸，能夠傾聽；卻沒想到提姆會跪下懺悔——是他不願意傑森就這樣死掉，所以偷走了傑森的屍體，並把屍體放入刺客聯盟的拉薩路池裡。傑森是被他復活的，傑森的頭痛也是他害的。

聽完提姆的告解，傑森忽然感到憤怒，他的心裡忽然有想要掐住提姆脆弱脖子的衝動，他想要殺了他的弟弟……因為他害他從天堂回到人間，害他再次與養母分別，害他承受著頭痛的痛苦，害他必須克制著自己的憤怒，害他的人生道路變得崎嶇——傑森壓抑了自己的衝動，選擇了原諒。

但是傑森很聰明，他並不愚蠢，提姆要偷出他的屍體並沒有這麼容易，而且還要在沒有人發現的情形下往返拉薩路池，這中間一定經過布魯斯的手。他所想的沒錯，布魯斯雖然沒有正面回答，但他了解布魯斯，他的沉默就是他的答案。

這一切是為了什麼？傑森追問布魯斯，想要逼出一個答案，不管那個答案是什麼——只要布魯斯承認他愛著他，不管是因為太愛而無法承受他的死，又或者是出自於父親對兒子的疼愛都無所謂，只要布魯斯告訴他「因為我愛你」，傑森就能夠釋懷。

然而布魯斯只是冷冷地說，「因為你的復活，能讓我登上聖座。」

傑森知道自己的理智已經斷線。

他所崇敬的養父，他所暗戀的對象居然是一個貪戀權力的人！布魯斯竟然會為了登上聖座而做出違反世間運行道理的事——

傑森無法接受，他的憤怒難以壓抑，但是多年來的修養讓他成功壓抑了自己的憤怒。權力權力，布魯斯就這麼心心念念著權力嗎？他的汲汲營營都是為了這些世間的虛名嗎？傑森恨自己，他無法做出背叛布魯斯的事情。於是他接受了事實。

「既然你想要，那麼我就會幫你。」誰教我一直愛著你。

老教宗去世了，鬥爭逐漸明朗化，而傑森被教廷內的權力鬥爭漩渦捲了進去，無法脫身，失去了氧氣……

布魯斯很快地了解他自己是選不上的，便安排了傑森做為替代。傑森就這樣，在布魯斯的巧手操作之下，成為了新一任的教宗。

對著眾紅衣樞機宣完道後，他要他們一一向前來親吻他腳上的紅鞋以示效忠。布魯斯——他的養父，教廷的國務卿樞機，將他捧上了他不想要的高位的始作俑者——竟非頭一個上前來的人。傑森不發一語，臉上也沒有任何表情，外頭透過玻璃花窗照映在他臉上，讓他看起來好像戴了一個紅色的面具一樣。

是布魯斯把他推到了這個人間地獄。

因為閉門投票的關係，他已經好一陣子沒看見他的三個兄弟，直到一切都塵埃落定後，傑森才讓人把迪克找來。迪克是他的哥哥，是他們兄弟間的傾聽者，傑森習慣把自己的秘密告訴他，而迪克總是能給予最好的建議。現在他成為了教宗，他需要迪克。

但是迪克沒有來。

傑森追問了隨從原因，隨從擔憂的樣子讓傑森屏息。

「我……我不敢說。」

傑森要他盡管說。

「謠傳說韋恩大人為了讓您上位……把您的長兄送去給了財閥雷克斯路瑟那裡……因為對方有足夠的影響力，並且答應會資助教廷……」

傑森非常震驚，他立刻要隨從馬上把他的三弟四弟都叫來，卻不想來的只有達米安一個人。他不得不再追問提姆的下落，而隨從說出來的話令他震驚得腹部絞痛，難以相信親耳聽見這等罪孽。

「而為了確保您不會被刺客聯盟暗殺，您的三弟……做為與惡魔之首的交換，他被送去了那裡……」

傑森在崩潰以前把隨從都支了出去。

迪克不可能就這樣把自己送給雷克斯路瑟！他明明很討厭那個沽名釣譽的禿頭！提姆才……才十六歲，被送去刺客聯盟？要被訓練成刺客嗎？

「不，外祖父很喜歡提姆。」達米安的這句話再度讓傑森遭受了打擊。

傑森很想扯下自己身上的一切，白色繡著金花的聖袍不是他該擁有的東西，這一切，這一切都是布魯斯的安排，傑森非常清楚，是布魯斯為了權力，把自己的養子送到了兩個惡魔的手上——

他忽然覺得難以呼吸，因此解開了領子上的鈕扣，但這樣並沒有讓他覺得比較舒服，他無法接受這樣的事實——下一秒，傑森發現他身處布魯斯的寓所，手裡抓著養父的衣領。

「……你，居然為了權力，把迪克跟提姆送入虎口……他們是那麼地愛你……崇拜你，而你卻……如果不是你，他們不會去那些地方，天啊，你明知道迪克討厭那個禿頭……提姆也很怕達米安的外祖父……他們叫你『父親』……你配做他們的父親嗎！」傑森的憤怒如今再也難以壓抑，他用自己的聖帶綁住了布魯斯的雙手，拉下他的衣袍，再看見布魯斯的勃起後諷刺地說道，「呵，我這麼對你讓你這麼硬嗎？布魯斯，我去過天堂，我看見了我的養母……如果你沒有把我復活，我會跟她在天堂快樂地生活……你害我又……跟她分離……算了，我這樣子的人還談什麼上天堂？我接受了兄弟的犧牲，我還上什麼天堂？布魯斯，我要你跟我一起下地獄。」

傑森坐到了布魯斯的陰莖上，未經擴張的後穴被粗物貫穿讓傑森受傷而流血，但他不管，他就是要布魯斯體驗這種窒礙難行的痛苦，他就是要疼痛提醒自己還活著，他就是要跟他一直仰慕著的父親一起下地獄。

「你早就想這麼做了吧，布魯斯？」傑森刻意忽視布魯斯臉上掠過的一絲痛苦，忽視下身傳來的疼痛，執意在他身上律動。

「你並不是不會掙脫術，是你從心底想這樣，想要我的身體。」

布魯斯沒有回應。

沉默也是一種回應。

「現在，我是教宗，你是我的臣，臣是什麼意思？就是臣服，你要臣服於我，侍奉我，如此才能贖你對我，對我們兄弟所犯下的罪。」血液帶來的潤滑讓折磨變成了愉悅，布魯斯粗壯的陰莖在傑森的體內挑逗著他的神經。年少的他曾經幻想過自己能像現在這樣跟布魯斯一起進入極樂，但是他壓抑了自己的這份愛情，並將之轉為對布魯斯的崇敬與支持。

布魯斯跟惡魔之女發生關係的事情曾經讓他痛苦，但痛苦已經撫平，他接受了這件事，也接受了達米安，並且像對自己的孩子一樣疼愛著他。達米安……想到達米安又讓傑森心中的怒火更加旺盛。

「你利用了迪克跟提姆，你別想再利用達米安。布魯斯，達米安是我最後一個兄弟，我會保護他，我不會讓你傷害他！」說著，動著，布魯斯的龜頭頂到了傑森的敏感點，他們兩個都射了。

餘韻過後，布魯斯掙脫了雙手的束縛，傑森說的沒錯，只要他有心，這點束縛根本不算什麼。他小心翼翼地抽出自己還半硬的陰莖，把攤在他身上昏睡的傑森抱起，然後走回了房間。看著傑森臉上乾涸的淚痕，布魯斯上了床，把他的次子拉入了懷裡。


End file.
